Both Ways
by Nights Sleepless
Summary: Olivia goes to apologize to Peter. Set during the end of "The Transformation". Bolivia. Enjoy&Review.


Right. So it's been a while, I know. I've been kind of busy. And sick :( In fact, I'm curled up in my futon right this moment sipping some chicken noodle soup. But, I got the inspiration for this fic from the other night. My mom and I were watching Fringe "The Transformation" (yes, I watch Fringe with my mom haha). And we were just finishing the scene where they were in the bureau and Charlie was informing everyone the plan about talking to the seller. And Olivia looks over and sees Peter just staring at her with that really blank and emotionless (yet pissed) look on is face. And I turned to my mom and was like, "Peter's so mad at her...". And my mom replied, "But he still loves her." It was kinda funny. So, I wrote this ;)

Anywho, I haven't seen "Ability" yet so shhh! Oh, and I completely discarded the last scene with the tank in Transformation. One, cause it gets in the way with my fic down there. Two, John putting that ring on her finger completly pissed me off. Occured to me he's kinda selfish, don't you think? Giving her a million and one more reasons for her to _not_ get over him. And third, what the hell! That was like her _fourth_ time going in the tank. After they repeatedly freak out about how _dangerous_ and likely it could be _fatal_. Each time she goes in the chances are _higher_ than the last. And nothing happens. Four times. I don't know, I was just waiting for her to have a seizure or something. I'm still waiting haha.

Wow, long intro, I'm sorry. Well, here's the story. Kinda random, I know, but I really wanted to write it.

* * *

He didn't glare at her, didn't persist further how he disliked the idea. No, it was much worse. He gave her even, blank stares. And when she made up her mind, he didn't say another word about it. When she caught his gaze across the room at the bureau, her breath caught in her throat, and she couldn't look away from him. But, even after she broke the gaze, she could feel his stare on her. Luckily, when she talked to him, he still had humorous and sarcastic remarks. But his eyes were still and just as emotionless as before.

Through out the whole ordeal, he hardly looked at her. Whether that be because he was playing a role, or because he just didn't want to. She had to admit, he was an amazing actor. He actually stepped in and saved her a few times when she hesitated in front of the seller. And the panicked, worried glance he shot her as the men shoved guns in their faces, having been given the order to kill her and Peter. Of course she was worried for her life, but she was relieved he looked at her with emotion again.

And then the calvary arrived. Almost a minute too late as Peter and her broke out into hand to hand combat with the men. But they got the bad guys. Olivia's plan worked out. Not perfectly, but it worked out. After being briefed by Broyles, going through the reports, Olivia found herself back at the lab to congratulate everyone. She shared a few meaningful words with Astrid, who blushed at her compliment about helping Olivia see the how much she trusted John. Walter gave her one of his fatherly smiles, before launching in about something or other concerning onion roots and whitefish.

But, Peter...that's something she had tried to rehearse over and over again. She hasn't seen him since inside the hotel room, having rushed from the scene back to the bureau. But there he was, sitting on a stool, slouched over examining through a microscope. Quietly, she reluctantly dragged herself over to him. She could tell he sensed her presence, the way his arm twitched when she stopped behind him. He had changed clothes, now wearing dark jeans and a brown long sleeve shirt with the sleeves pushed up just before his elbow. There was a freckle on his right arm that she focused on, moving closer to his side and turning to face him.

"Hey..." It came out barely over a whisper, and timid like she was trying to convey her need for him to accept her again. Biting her lip, she watched as he sighed, pulling his head up from the microscope for the first time. Knotting her fingers together she watched as he turned his head to look at her.

"Hey," He repeated in the same tone.

With his head turned, she saw the ugly purple and blue bruise on the corner of his left eye. Without thinking she stepped closer, her legs coming into contact with his right leg. Reaching up, she let her finger brush just by the bruise. He blinked, eyes never leaving hers. "Was this when they threatened to shoot us?" She asked.

"Yeah...you should see the other guy, though." His breath on her face, his light eyes soft and screaming with awareness of her touch. Suddenly realizing what she was doing her hand dropped, landing on his arm. She couldn't look away from his eyes. They were begging her to lean closer, to inhale his smell and run her hand down his cheek again. Oh wait...was that just her eyes reflecting off his?

"I'm sorry," She apologized, taking a step back and breaking any contact she had with him.

He shrugged, turning back to the microscope. "That was one hell of a risk, Livia." She was quiet, as if accepting a lecture from a teacher or parent after doing something wrong. "But you're all about the risks, aren't you. Today was, what? Your third time in the highly dangerous, unadvised, suicidal tank. Am I correct?" He glanced at her.

"I know," She replied flatly. "But I had to. Every single time. And if I get hurt or worse, then that would be my decision. I need to save these people."

He startled her, spinning around in the stool and reaching out, grabbing her wrists. "And what happens when there's nobody there to save you?" He snapped, tugging on her wrists so she was forced to take a step forward.

"I think you know what happens." Pulling her hands away sharply, she glared at him.

"Let me rephrase that...what if I'm not there to save you?" His eyes were determined, and she felt her jaw drop by the slightest, her lips parting in a silent gasp. A part of her was aware of everything around them. The lab table two yards away where Walter was working, Gene in her stall brushing against the wall, Astrid typing something on the computer. Hell, even the stapler in her office. But the rest of her could only see Peters eyes as they bore a hole into her own. The way his hands were still slightly extended towards her.

Closing her eyes she remembered earlier that day in the tank. Strong solid arms around her as she was pulled away from the nightmare. Falling to the ground and he pulled her onto his lap. Nuzzling his neck and breathing his name. The way he stroked her hair and she fell deeper into his embrace. Suddenly that's he only place she wanted to be.

"I'm sorry," She repeated, swallowing.

He sighed, and she felt like she was ten years old waiting to find out how much trouble she was going to be in. In infuriated her and she wondered why she felt like that sometimes. She expected him to continue about how she had gone against his strongest advice. About how much she had truly pissed him off today. But instead, she felt his hands on her waist, pulling her to him between his knees. It amazed her how she didn't fight or push away. No, she placed her hands on his shoulder and buried her face into his chest. His hands moved from her waist to her back and Olivia sighed.

Opening her eyes, she turned her head to rest her cheek on his collarbone. Walter had looked up at her at that precise moment and gave her a wide smile, accompanied by a thumbs up. The smell of Peters cologne tickled her nose and before she could stop herself she was closing her eyes again, nuzzling his neck to get a better whiff. She felt one of his hands move to touch her hair, stroking it over and over again.

And then it was over as she pulled away, stepping back and biting her lower lip. His hands dropped to rest on his legs and he stared at her. "I should get going..."

"Right," Peter agreed, nodding. "It's okay."

"Listen, about-" She meant to tie the ends on the apology she had given him, but he held his hand up.

"Don't. It's my fault. I shouldn't have been mad. Should have expected it with you," He replied, giving her a wink. "Just...every once in a while try and listen to me. I know that's amazingly hard for you to do, take the advice of others. What if you'd been wrong?"

"Peter Bishop, worried about me." Olivia teased.

He smiled widely. "Don't act so surprised, it's not like it's a secret." She knew his words were supposed to be light and teasing, but they seemed to have a double meaning she couldn't grasp.

"Yeah...sure," Was all she could reply, nodding, and taking a few steps back.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Liv," He promised and she turned around, heading towards the door. The whole way she could feel his gaze following her. At least she could go to bed tonight, not having to worry if he was still made at her or if she had put their friendship on the line. Yes, friendship. Olivia felt very proud of herself for admitting her and Peter had a relationship farther than co-workers. Every time she thought about him and their friendship she felt safe...secure.

A small, content smile tugged at her lips as she opened the door and stepped out. Yes, the day was horrible, but somehow knowing her and Peter were alright seemed to make up for it. Hell, that whole moment made up for a week of this nightmare! And that was okay by Olivia.

* * *

You like?


End file.
